Ice Age Apocalypse
by FallenUpStairs
Summary: There is a new natural disaster, will the herd be able to make it to the safe land?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Ice Age story I'm so proud well I do hope that you will enjoy my first chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I apparently don't own Ice Age, go figure. **

The Scrat pack is back in a all new adventure with Manny, Sid, and Diego along with their new companions Ellie, Crash, and Eddie...wait a second you already knew that didn't you? Sorry moving on.

Ice Age Apocalypse

Chapter One

"Okay now my fellow Squids, jump into the pool to begin todays lesson," Sid instructed while clapping his paws together.

The children mammals that Sid was currently teaching looked at the once abundant pool of water now currently below half full. One child beaver in particular shifted his eyes between Sid and the pool multiple times before he finally spoke up.

"Your kidding right Sloth?"

Sid blinked his eyes in confusion, "Why would you ask that Steve?"

Steve the Beaver rolled his eyes, "Have you looked at the amount of water lately stupid?"

Sid waddled over to the pool and stared at the water for a few moments, "Well, uh I'm sure there is a reasonable reason for this maybe someone you know took it?" he stuttered tapping his claw like fingers together and due to the fact that he wasn't paying attention to the doings behind him, well this easily made him a target.

Splash **(I have a deep hatred for these effects) **Water droplets harmlessly fell upon the poor Sloth's head as he rubbed the place he was unfortunately was hit at.

"Ow," Sid whimpered.

"Come on guys, this is boring," Steve said before leaving the scene with the others following.

Sid watched their retreating forms, "You think after all this time, they would respect me after all I have done, what have I got in return? Nothing, absolutely nothing," he ranted while slapping his arms in the water sending small amounts of water every which way.

"Sid, what have I told you about talking to yourself," a lumbering figure asked.

"Manny! Want to help a fellow mammal out," Sid asked holding out his hand, paw, whatever.

Manny looked at the out stretched limb, "I'm sure you can get up by yourself Sid,"

Sid looked at Manny then at his arm then repeated that a few more times to adjust to Manny's decline to help him cause he's a bit slow if you haven't noticed by now. Finally Sid got up and wiped the mud off his legs and stomach.

"What happened to being respectful me?" Sid asked.

Manny pointed his trunk at him "There wasn't much respect towards you, mostly sympathy,"

Sid raised his eyebrows up and opened his mouth to make a comeback, but was interrupted when Ellie lumbered up to Manny's side.

"I was wondering where you went a few minuets ago," Ellie said.

"I'm sorry if I worried you Ellie I was looking for our slow witted friend over there," Manny replied gesturing his trunk over in Sid's direction.

"Well next time don't go wondering off again without me knowing," Ellie said softly but with a hint of sternness.

"I will," Manny replied as they continued exchanging loving stares towards each other, that didn't last long.

"Aww," Sid cooed.

Manny sighed and thumped Sid along side his head. "Ow, what is with everyone hitting me today." Sid whined while rubbing his head.

Manny rolled his eyes "Your fun to hit," he then turned towards Ellie, "Where are the others?"

Elie seemed to go into deep thought for a few moments before replying "Well, I know Crash and Eddie went into the woods to play and Diego, I don't know where he is,"

"He's probably scouting the area," Manny said as he began to walk off toward the herds living area with Ellie by his side.

"Why would he do that we've been here for over a month," Sid stated still rubbing his head.

"Well maybe Diego is insecure," Ellie offered, but as soon as the words left her mouth both Manny and Sid were giving her odd looks. "It was just a thought,"

"Diego's a big kitty now, he can take care of himself," Manny said as he continued the way back home.

Sid and Ellie exchanged look while shrugging before they both followed Manny.

**Meanwhile with Diego-**

Tiny pebbles fell down bouncing off large ricks unnoticed by the Saber that was stalking a unknown enemy with his stomach laid flat against the rocky earth beneath him. Rock dust began the dance of going forwards and backwards from the Saber's hot breath. All was silent until his ears perked up and began to swerved trying to pick up the one single noise he needed to find. Which is what exactly he found though acute it was still there. Now all Diego had to do was follow that noise which is exactly what he did.

Diego was sure to avoid the larger rocks so he was sure not to trip over one or stab his paw. It did not take long to reach his destination, a hole in the solid rock filled with clear water from a small stream flowing into it. Despite this was what Diego has been looking he flattened his ears against his skull in disappointment followed by a lengthy sigh. Lately Diego was looking for new water holes not caring of how big they were. But all of them including the newest one he found had one thing in common they were all steaming and dangerously hot. Though the ones that weren't like those such as the pools by Sid's swim school were decreasing in the amount of water they held.

Slowly turning away in defeat to go back where the rest of his herd were situated a good two miles away, but stopped midway by a new sound emerging from the pool. Loud bubbling noises. Turning his attention back to the pool, Diego eyes widened in horror. The water was boiling at a accelerating rate until the water well, let just say exploded.

The droplets that were created landed on all of the surrounding area including Diego. The water seared his skin causing him to growl loudly in pain. As if one watery explosion wasn't enough the whole rock cropping began to erupt in geysers of either water or just steam. Multiple amounts of rocks were thrown effortlessly into the sky and then falling back down destroying the smaller rocks.

Deciding it was time to high tail it out of there Diego quickly turned around and began running away from the massacre continuing behind him. Seeing the spaced trees ahead he began to pick up his speed and he was almost there until a geyser erupted directly in front of him and Diego tried to stop.

**End of chapter one**

**Watch you'll say it was short or something else but, I quite frankly don't care. If you do enjoy this I'll try to speed up my writing of the second chapter. Well have a good day and a happy tomorrow. Also have a Happy politically correct holiday, seeing as how it's immoral to say Merry Christmas cause not everyone celebrates it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You rushed me! This chapter is shorter then I wanted it to be! Naw I kid,well sort of. Those who ask me what happen to Diego, I have no answer for you you'll have to read the bottom. Hey! READ this chapter first! No skipping. Please Enjoy, I beg you.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own 20th century fox movies. Wish I did though, I'd be rich.**

Ice Age The Apocalypse

Chapter two

The night was silent except for the occasional chirping of the crickets nearby. The luminous moon was the only light that any animals out had to go by while the other creatures slept peacefully with the exception of a couple of mammoths. The larger one stood outside the cave entrance looking for any signs of his missing friend.

"Manny, come back inside, please," Ellie beckoned watching her mate who had been standing outside alone in the darkness for five hours not uttering a word.

Ellie waited for a response yet it was in vain she received none. Manny eyes full of anguish continued to watch the ominous night. Sadly she laid her head back down adjusting her line of sight so that if she were to wake up again she wouldn't have to see Manny's silent form standing among the shadows.

Ellie was still in the first stage of sleep where your asleep, but you are conscious of the happenings around you.

"He should have been back,"

Ellie startled looked at Manny in surprise.

"Wha- What?" She stammered.

"He should have been back by now, I should have listened to Sid and, and," Manny said cutting himself off unsure of what to say next.

Ellie clambered to her feet and walked up to him. "And do what, what you do? Your assuming the worst and you know what that makes you and me,"

Manny gave her a sidewards glance, "We've," Manny started casting a glance at Sid, "we've already almost him, I don't think w... Sid could live through it if something did happen,"

Ellie remained quiet for a moment resting her trunk on his shoulder. "Come inside we'll look for him tomorrow," She then slowly turned back towards where she was previously sleeping. Manny turned around too but, not before he gave the darkness one more look.

The next morning-

The pebbles that laid near the sleeping sloth shook as he snored. He was dreaming of being in a field full of dandelions and Sid was about to gorge himself when he got this feeling of being shaken plus it was strangely hot. The shaking continued and became more violent slowly he cracked one of his open to see a blurry fat mass of brown.

"What? Manny?" Sid slurred confused then he suddenly sat up straight "Is Diego back?"

Manny's eyes went dull, "No, we're going out to look for him,"

Sid looked past Manny to see Ellie sleeping peacefully with Crash and Eddie snuggling up against her snoring softly.

"What about the others," Sid asked still staring at the others.

Manny too looked over at Ellie. "I want them to stay here," he then turned back to Sid, "You and I will look for Diego, come on,"

Manny turned around and began to leave, Sid got up and followed his friend without a word.

One hour later-

To prevent from having to slow down for Sid's sake, Manny allowed Sid to ride on his back. Usually Sid would be ecstatic about not having to walk, though this time Sid remained silent as he tried to ignore the gnawing feeling in the back of his mind. The sudden silence that was beginning to consume both him and Manny was also a bother. At least Sid knew he could fix one of them.

"So Manny," Sid began trying to think of what to say next. "I remember Diego saying yesterday that he was going off to find water. Which didn't make since to me after all I got a whole park full of it, does this help?"

Manny looked upward, "I don't know Sid, maybe he didn't want to drink water that children have gone to the bathroom in,"

Sid stuck out his tongue in disgust. "You can't serious, I drank some of that before we left! Yuck! Phtbla!" Sid gaged spitting over Manny's side.

"Hey watch it," Manny yelled grabbing Sid by the neck then placing him back on solid ground, where he continued spitting. Manny stood back amused at the situation.

"Come on Sid, you've been drinking the same water for months, and your not dead," Manny stated.

Sid face became distorted and his cheeks suddenly bulged. He then ran quickly behind a tree. Revolting noises emerged from Sid.

Manny walked up to the tree once the noise stopped. "You okay?"

Sid gave a thumps up as he passed by Manny walking denser towards, Manny following close behind.

They walked side by side passing a few words between them all the while concentrating on their surroundings for any clues to lead in the right direction.

"Manny, I don't think we're," Sid said, but was cut short by Manny who shoved his puffy trunk in Sid's mouth making him gag a few times.

"Shh,"

Sid finally pushed Manny's trunk from his mouth and whispered, "What wrong?"

Manny remained silent for a moment before replying in a hushed voice, "Listen,"

Sid stared tilting his head to get a better baring to receive the same noise Manny was getting though seeing as how Sid isn't a barn owl he didn't hear anything which is what Manny wanted him to hear but, Sid isn't that bright so he wouldn't know. There was movement by his feet though, Sid glanced at his feet to see small rocks trembling.

"Um, Manny is that supposed to happen?" Sid questioned uneasily pointing at the ground. Manny ignored him.

"Something doesn't feel right," Manny thought aloud.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Sid said waving his hand in the air as he continued walking forward.

"Sid!No!" Manny yelled rushing forward to Sid grabbing him by the neck back towards him.

Sid was scrambling to release the pressure on his neck which was chocking him, this just made Manny grip to get stronger. "Manny," Sid struggled to say but, it came out as a horse rush of air.

Manny absentmindedly released Sid from his grasp. Sid fell on his knees intaking large amounts of air. The ground began to shake as he did so, stopping Sid mid breath in order to scream while attempting to climb back on to Manny's back.

The shaking became violent, trees that surrounded the pair were falling as if they were dominoes one-by-one. The sound of boulders crashing down miles away echoed through the area. Fissures caused the ground to split in two growing wider by the second swallowing all objects in the way. Large gushes of hot stream started bursting from the cracks.

Manny and Sid were soon trapped in the middle of two large cracks that kept growing, expecting the worst they crowded the center. Then as if nothing happened, all was quiet, no trembles, nothing all was back to normal, well, if you don't count the destroyed forest.

Manny looked around in horror when a thought popped into his mind_. Ellie. _She along with her brothers were in a cave, which could have easily collapsed in a earthquake. Ellie had no warning she could be_ dead_. Manny began running as fast as he could back to his home, Sid towed on his back looking back at the disaster behind them.

"Manny! What about Diego!?" Sid yelled. Manny ignored Sid yet again. The trees that did survive the earthquake did not survive Manny crashing into them.

The cave was in sight.

At least what was left of it.

**Ha! First I kill Diego now I kill Ellie, Crash, and Eddie! Ha!...Come on seriously would I kill them so soon? I mean Ellie Crash, and Eddie. I'm still pondering whether to or not to kill Diego, he is my favorite character, but I'm pro kill favorite character and angst. I tell ya what tell me what you think, I'll make my decision on what you think well, maybe depends if I agree. Thats all for today, have a Happy New Year.**

**... Oh yea, um, don't expect the next chapter any time soon, if you like this one that is. Even if you didn't I publish the next chapter just to spite people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, who is happy to see me anyone everyone? Doesn't matter I'm back! My schedule was changed giving me more time to do things I enjoy like writing. But, seriously I want to thank the following people who gave me such positive reviews:**

_**neypuslover**_

_**Rose of Hope**_

_**Tikaani**_

_**haleygirl28**_

_**Sweet Possum**_

**and _FABCHICKXO_ I truly want to thank-you the most, in all truth after I was going to check my e-mail, I was going to delete this story and not look back, I was going to give it to one of my friends but, I felt to guilty to do so. So I chose the easier approach, thanks. Even though it doesn't seem like much it really is. Oh yea,**

**_Arctic Twilight_- Hey buddy, whats up? Guess what I found the other day, a _really_ deep road puddle.**

**And Here is what you all have been waiting for**

Ice Age Apocalypse

Chapter Three

_He who loses money, loses much;_

_He who loses a friend loses more; but he who loses his spirit loses all_

_It is bad well into which one must put water_

_There are losses which are gains and gains which are losses_

_Fortune lost, nothing lost, courage lost, much lost; honor lost, more lost; soul lost, all lost_

_What shall it profit a man, if he gains the whole world and loses his own soul?_

_He that will save his life shall lose it, and he that will lose his life for my sake shall find it._

Sid jumped off Manny's back and gaped at the sight that laid before him. He stumbled a few steps forward then broke into a run.

Reaching the heap of ruble Sid picked up a rock then tossed it aside. Sid continued this process while Manny stood frozen in place.

"Manny, help me," Sid called over his shoulder tossing yet another rock to his side.

Memories thought to be hopefully forgotten returned to Manny in a flash. The sight of his previous mate and calf being crushed under the weight of rocks that were hurled over the cliff by human. This was to surreal, how could he allow the same loss to be happening to him, again?

A sharp pain erupted from the side of his skull. He broke out of his trance looking up towards the source of his attack. Sid stood fiercely before him, another rock in a death grip in the sloths' hand.

"Manny! Snap OUT OF IT! Are you just going to stand there or are you going to HELP ME?!" Sid yelled throwing the other rock at Manny hitting him square between his eyes.

Manny ran forward stopping beside Sid and began picking up the larger rocks that Sid couldn't. The two of them ignored their surroundings, including two little figures that stood beside Manny. The small creatures looked quizzically at the Mammoth and Sloth.

One of them nudged the other pointing at the mammoth, the other in response, shrugged, the first one shrugged as well. They both looked up at the same time

"What are you doing?"

The new voice caused Manny and Sid to jump in surprise, it took a few seconds for them to regain their composer. Sid reacted first, he ran up to the small mammals picking them up and hugged them.

"Crash! Eddie! Your alive! I'd kiss you if you weren't crawling with disease," Sid practically cried squeezing the possums who were desperately trying to wriggle their way free.

"When is the last time you took a bath?" Eddie wheezed breathing in what little air that wasn't effected by the sloth.

Sid parted from the possums, "I don't know, last month?...Or was it the month before that?" he pondered.

Crash looked at Eddie, "I guess we shouldn't be to judgmental, who are we to speak. We roll in dung when the opportunity arrives," Eddie nodded in agreement.

Manny broke in, "I hate to break this, _touching _conversation, but where is Ellie?"

Crash looked up at Manny, "Shes not here anymore,"

_**To be continued...**_

_**Immediately,**_

"Yea, she isn't here, shes off over there somewhere," Eddie finished pointing off in the distance.

Manny glared at Crash, whomping him and accidentally Sid in the head, the headed off in the direction that Eddie pointed off towards.

"Hey, why did I get hit you should have been hit," Sid whined.

"I was hit," Crash pointing out rubbing his now sore head.

"Oh yea,"

Manny walked past a few birch trees, the sound of dead leave being crushed under his enormous feet echoed in his ears. His eyes scanned the area for another mammoth. A few dead leaves drifted down from above branches, penetrating his vision. When the last leaf drifted down to the ground, not that far ahead he could see a devastated area, fallen trees scattered everywhere. But there was also something standing amidst them. Manny picked up his pace, almost to dead run.

"Ellie!"

A smaller mammoth than himself lifted her head, her once dull eyes gained a new sign of life, "Manny," Ellie sighed happily.

Manny reached Ellie studying her with his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I woke up this morning and you were gone along with Sid," Ellie started her eyes brimmed with tears threatening to flow, "I looked everywhere, and then the earthquake happened and you weren't back, I was so scared," she started crying hiding her face in Manny's shoulder making hiccuping sounds once and a while.

Manny rubbed her back with his trunk, trying to comfort Ellie any way he could. "It's okay, we're back now, Sid is off probably getting the crap beaten out you him by brothers as we speak," Manny joked. Ellie looked up a smile graced her face as tears continued to slide down her cheeks.

"Did you find Diego?" Ellie asked wiping her eyes with her trunk.

Manny widened again, he had forgotten about his Saber toothed friend, "No, I came back here as soon as earthquake ended, I forgot,"

Ellie smile vanished, "Its okay, but what could have caused that earthquake?"

Eddie jumped onto his sister's back, "Maybe this mix of a rat and squirrel shoved a acorn into the ground causing it to split, therefore causing the earthquake!" Eddie exclaimed throwing his arms into the air for dramatic effect.

Manny stared at Eddie, unblinking. Eddie meekly stared back, slowly bring his arms down until they were by his side again. Eddie hung his head, his face suddenly feeling hot.

"Come on we can look for Diego, all of us," Manny said turning around.

"Your friend is dead," a eerie voice stated.

Manny, along with everyone else looked up at one of the few remaining trees that were standing. Perched on one of the lower branches, was the same vulture that Manny, Sid, and Diego about the flood.

"Hey if it isn't our buddy vulture," Manny said sarcastically, "Why should we believe you,"

"I saw your friend die with my very own eyes, a geyser exploded right before him, granted he tried stop but he was blown away," the vulture replied.

"That doesn't mean he's dead!" Sid yelled defiantly.

"Okay, fine, your friend was delicious, that enough for you?" the vulture sneered.

Manny and Sid gasped, Sid's face became distorted, rage ripped across his usual calm features. Sid picked up a nearby stick and charged the tree. Manny quickly stopped Sid before he could any further. Manny looked at the vulture fiercely.

"Why are you here?" Manny managed to say through clenched teeth.

The vulture shrugged, "Thought you deserved a fair warning. Plates are shifting, water is disappearing, earthquake far fiercer than the one today,"

"Why?" Crash asked, Eddie nodded in agreement.

"A Volcano, is going to erupt soon, hot magma is raising the temperature, making water turn into steam, if you survive the drought, you'll have to escape th flowing lava," the vulture furthered explained.

"Where have I heard that before," Manny said under his breath.

"I suggest you head to higher land, to the north, or you can stay here and up like your friend," the vulture finished and lifted himself off the branch then flew without another word.

The herd stood in silence, stunned at the new knowledge they had gained. A sudden movement in the corner of Manny's eye caught his attention. To his right in the far distance he could see large billows of white smoke, _steam_, being given off by a new geyser. The one the vulture mention no doubt. Without looking in her direction Manny ordered, "Ellie you, Crash, and Eddie go warn everyone and tell them to get ready to migrate.

"What are you and Sid going to do?" Ellie asked, Manny gestured towards the towers of white smoke.

She looked at Manny helplessly, "How do we know, that vulture was telling truth,"

"About which part?" Manny asked in return.

"Both I guess," she mumbled.

"Last time he was here he warned Sid,...Diego, and I along with everyone else about the flood, I just think its a smart idea after all it has been getting hotter, and there has been less water. Thats probably the reason Diego left yesterday," he paused, " I'm going to find out the part about Diego myself, we aren't liable to trust him that far,"

Ellie looked at the distant field where another cloud of white erupted into the blue sky. "Promise you'll be careful,"

Manny smiled, "Aren't I always? Go, when we get back we're heading out,"

Ellie nodded slowly, she looked at her brothers then turned back to the direction to where the rest of the mammals were, wanting some answers.

When Ellie was out of sight Manny looked down at Sid who was taking a great interest in his feet.

"You okay Sid?" Manny asked.

Sid didn't lift his gaze, " won't believe him Manny, I won't believe him. Diego will probably waiting for us when we get there, just like last time, he is just trying to scare us right Manny? I'm right I...I know I'm right aren't I?" Sid asked sadly.

Manny took Sid's approach and looked at the ground not answering.

"Manny," Sid cried .

Manny shifted his brown eyes to look at his slow witted friend, " We won't know till we get there will we," Manny then preceded to pick Sid up and place him in the pivot between his shoulder blades, Sid slumped over in silent defeat.

It was near non when they finally reached the field. The sun was high, grass wilted from the heat it was giving off. Leaves seemed to withdraw into themselves, all green plants alike were a pale lime no longer, the livid color they used to be seasons before.

Sid now situated on Manny's head much to his annoyance began to survey the area for his friend. Manny was trying to avoid the hole that covered the ground.

There was this one thing that kept coming to Manny's attention and he quickly banished the thought that followed. There was a metallic scent in the air, blood no doubt, Manny couldn't believe this, what if the vulture told the truth? Manny stole a glance at Sid who kept moving his head left to right and visa versa. Hopefully Sid didn't smell the same thing.

Sid began knocking Manny's head trying to get his attention, "Manny please tell me its just me, but I smell blood,"

Manny dropped his head forgetting that Sid was still sitting on it. Sid fell off landing onto the round stomach first.

"Ow, a little warning would belAHHH!" Sid shrieked jumping onto his feet scrambling backwards to hide behind one of Manny's legs.

Manny looked down to see what had scared Sid, not four feet from him and Sid laid a large pool of blood. It rippled when a near by geyser released a might explosion.

Manny started walking in a circle, it was everywhere. Rocks were now decorated with splattered red dots. While in other places blood grouped together on the ground.

Sid was trembling at the cruel reality that hit him, "NO," he manged to breath.

**A, life is cruel is it not? Is this consider a cliff hanger, does blood mean I have to increase the rating, I am unsure of these facts. But I do know this, there is a button on the bottom left of your screen I suggest you push it okay? Oh umm I got to wright the next chapter and I have no idea what I'm going to do so please be patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have nothing to say. Well except that this defentily isn't the best chapter nor is it the longest**

**Disclaimer- I DO own Ice Age and Ice Age The Meltdown, on DVD jealous no? No? Okay then.**

Ice Age Apocalypse

Chapter Four

_Learn as if you were to live forever; live as if you were to die tomorrow_

_A good life keeps off wrinkles_

_You have lived if you have loved_

_The truest end of life is to know the life that never ends_

_Life is enjoyed__the most when courted least; most worth when disesteemed_

_Thy life is no idle dream, but a solemn reality_

_Dost thou love life? Then do not squander time, for that is the stuff life is made of_

_That life is long that answers life's great end_

_The dead make the living dearer._

"_No," _

So thought Sid as he stepped over the red colored rocks, listening to the loud humming noises of the surrounding geysers. Behind him Manny stood trying to remain calm, but to no avail.

"Diego is okay Manny, this must be some other animals blood, yes that has to be it, right Manny. I know I'm right Diego wouldn't be dumb enough to come to a active geyser field, hes okay Manny." Sid said turning his attention back to Manny in attempts to not see the numerous puddles of red liquid.

Manny didn't hear a word Sid said his eyes were concentrated on a trail, a trail of blood. Wordlessly Manny followed it, not giving the slightest care about the danger that surrounded him.

Sid watched his friend walk away from him. Sid's arm hung limply at his sides, taking one last look around, the sloth followed the mammoth.

In almost a daze Manny walked on, the trail was beginning to look more of red paw prints, that became more sluggish as the farther Manny continued to follow the red path. But there was something, something in front of him and Sid and it looked familiar.

_So familiar, _Manny thought, he looked harder as he approached it_ It looks so familiar, the shape the coat, wait,_

"No, it can't be, it, it can't" Manny barely whispered. Sid walk in front of Manny to see what had made the mammoth to stop so abruptly. Sid caught sight of it, Sid felt his heart skip a beat with a twinge of terror.

"Diego! Diego buddy!" Sid screamed running towards his fallen friend.

Manny barely noticed Sid run towards the still saber, he did notice the steam that shot up from the cracks. He looked back up to finally see that Sid wasn't to far ahead, he charged forward.

"Sid!" the yell was drowned out by a nearby geyser.

Sid fell upon his knees and brought himself to look at his friend, it was Diego the saber he slept next to every night, the saber that was always making threats against the sloth's life. It was the same saber except this time, he was laying on his side, and a long laceration ran from his shoulder to his back leg.

_Its happening all over again, _Sid thought as he remember the events that took place at Half Peak. Only that then Diego was still able to talk to him and Manny, but now there seemed to be no breath in Diego's very being.

"Come on Diego we need to go." Sid said yanking Diego's paw. Sid dropped Diego's paw knowing that he wouldn't be able to pull Diego anywhere.

Sid looked over his shoulder and saw Manny approaching, Sid looked back at Diego's face, there was no sign of emotion. No expression of pain, happiness, anger, there was nothing. A tear escaped from Sid's eyes and fell to the ground, the crystal liquid rippled with the shaking ground.

Manny stopped at Sid's side he took a look at Sid then at Diego and in that instant he knew. Silently he gently picked up Diego and placed the saber on his back. Sid continued to stare at the ground.

"Come on Sid its time to go." Manny said softly picking up Sid and putting him in front of Diego.

With a heavy heart in both the sloth and the mammoth. The original herd turned around and left the deathly place and headed back to where the rest of their family would be waiting for them so that they could begin their newest journey knowing they would not feel the same.

/

The walk back felt like a dream, a dream that Sid and Manny were waiting to wake up from. Sid stared ahead not daring to look back, he didn't want to see Diego. He was full of grief, but, he was also angry. For one the vulture lied to him about eating Diego and two this was Diego's fault. But you can not blame the dead, they can never make up for their faults anymore.

"Manny!" two voices shouted in unison. It was Crash and Eddie they landed easily on either one of Manny's tusks.

Manny did not say anything he continued to walk ignoring the two possums who just blinked at Manny curiously they exchanged glances then climbed up to Manny's back and there they saw Sid and Diego behind him.

"You found Diego!" Crash shouted happily running towards Diego, Eddie who was just as happy right behind him.

"Why is he sleeping?" Eddie asked climbing onto Diego's head.

Crash lifted up one of the tiger's eyelids, "Hello?"

"He's not sleeping." Manny said loud enough for the possums to hear him.

Crash stopped, and looked at Sid "What? You mean hes gone?" Sid made a nodding movement with his head. Eddie stared at the sloth with confused eyes.

"What are you two talking about? Diego isn't dead he's sleeping."

"No Eddie he's not." Manny snapped.

Eddie pressed his ear against Diego's uninjured side, "Yes he is, he's still breathing, and his heart is still beating, barely but it still is."

Manny stopped and Sid turned around a new gleam in his eyes. "He's alive?"

"Yes he alive but if we don't hurry back he wont be for long." Eddie said.

"Hang on everyone." Manny warned before he began running crashing into trees at if they were twigs.

Sid leaned in close to Diego, "Hang in there buddy your with us now, and I'll make sure you'll pull through, by any means necessary."

The words reached Diego's subconscious where Diego's mind was trying to recover, with a sigh Diego thought two words.

_Oh great._

_**Yup I have no excuse whats so ever for doing this, stalling and all I just couldn't think of anything and when I stared to write this chapter I was torn between this idea and a whole different alternate one. But at least this chapter is up now and I have testing for this week, the next, and I believe thats it but I will be working on chapter five in my free time.**_

_**Until then this is ProdigiousDiscourse signing off.**_

**Save the date**

**Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs**

**In theaters world wide July 2009**


End file.
